


An Experiment in Power Exchange or Hotch i need your help

by R_L_Williams



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Power Exchange, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_L_Williams/pseuds/R_L_Williams
Summary: Derek needs help letting go and turns to one Aaron Hotchnerfeels, canon tragic back story, foreplay, comfort, giggles, smut





	An Experiment in Power Exchange or Hotch i need your help

**Author's Note:**

> this fic isnt REALLY done but this is the majority of it ill be adding and updating as i find rough spots <3 feedback makes the world go round.

"hey Hotch"  
"yes"  
"i have a question to ask you"  
"go ahead"  
"a personal question"  
Hotch looked up stoically and sat his pen down  
"very well" Hotch responded unflappable as ever  
"you were a Dom before you joined the force right"  
Hotch hesitated then replied curtly with a "yes"  
"i need your help"  
"with what"  
"letting go" Morgan clenched his jaw "i need someone i trust to..to..." the words caught in Morgans throat, Hotch came to the rescue  
"ill send you some paper work to fill out and we will go from there" Hotch said plainly  
"alright" Morgan replied shifting his weight on his feet. Hotch went back to filling out paper work Derek stood there not sure whether to stay or go  
"is there something else?" Hotch queried looking up from the paper work  
"umm no, that...that was it." morgan replied, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck  
"very well Ill see you and the team in the conference room at 2, Garcia found us a gruesome one." Morgan took the hint and left Hotch to the mountain of bureaucracy that defined his job. Strangely enough Morgan was soothed by Hotches clinical reactions it made him fell like this was just business as usual, like he hadn't just asked his boss to be his Dom  
the paper work came in a manila envelope in the mail  
the envelope had no postage just Morgans address and a neat for Mr. Morgan scrawled in the middle  
Morgan figured Hotch saw to many chances for privacy invasion from electronics.  
the paper work was extensive it required an STD screening and contained a photo copy of a screening for one Aaron Hotchner with a listed date that placed hist test on the day after their conversation  
no one could ever accuse Aaron Hotchner of being inefficient it asked about safe-words and music tastes preference in bedding material a list of kinks and several places to add ones. it asked about current and past substance use and room temperature preferences. it asked about previous injuries; which Morgan figured Hotch already knew since most of his injuries were obtained on the job but, he filled it out none the less. there was a space asking after preferences in tactile sensation: latex or leather, glass or metal, stinging or aching. Hotch did his homework  
\---  
when they finally met it was at Hotches home. Morgan had been given a key and instructions to go through the locked back gate and straight to studio apartment in the back yard, reaching the door of the apartment he found it unlocked. walking into the building he saw Hotch lounging on the love seat sipping what he guessed was wine.  
"are you watching James Bond?"  
"oh! hello, no, The Thomas Crown Affair. same actor though. come with me." Hotch lead Morgan past the kitchenette down a hall and into a small but spacious bedroom. Morgan cased the room and came to stand near the edge of the bed eyes flitting to his superior officer.  
Hotch wore his usual suit but this one was nicer darker with a sheen to it  
Derek stood at parade rest waiting for instructions  
"I've read over your paper work...thank you for answering the redundant questions" hotch said breaking the silence with a soft smile "shall we...get right to it?" Hotch queried

"Don't see why not" Morgan shrugged

"take your shirt off" Derek obliged, lion tattoo rearing its head on the canvas of his shoulder, abdominals' rolling with the raising of his arms Hotch locked eyes with Derek "you will respond when i give you a direction"  
"yes sir  
"very good shoes next" Derek followed suit. "Yes sir" now is where the barrier between coworkers would be breached "take off your pants please" Hotch requested an unsuspected lump forming in his throat. he had seen Derek shirtless or in the process of changing many times before but this...this was different and Hotch knew it, Hotch knew about Carl but he wasn't sure which was giving him more pause. "if at any point...any...point you want to stop or leave you know what to do."  
"yes sir"  
Hotch cleared his throat "take off your underwear" Hotch directed in a near whisper. Morgan followed his instructions slowly hooking his fingers in the large waistband of his charcoal boxer briefs and pulled them down his muscular thighs. Hotches eyes scanned down Dereks now bare form and was stopped mid gaze by the sight of Dereks thighs and hips...and the angry spackling of scars that sat where his underwear would be. Hotch had to bar the sorrow from staining his face. the wounds, were clearly self inflicted. no doubt the product of a lonely, abused child carrying a burden to heavy for even a grown soul to bear. Hotch could feel Derek tensing under his sorrowful gaze. Hotch strode over to Morgan. placing a hand gently on the back of Morgans head. Dereks watery eyes drifted to meet Aarons' . "you are safe here. whatever drover you to this" Hotch draped his other hand over Morgans scar laden hip. "cant hurt you here" Morgan pulled in his lower lip teeth sinking into the supple skin. Hotch tapped the back of Morgans head lightly with his finger tips. Morgan understood the silent command and looked up at Hotch "I've got you...and i will never, look at me Derek! i will never hurt you." at this Hotch leaned forward and pressed a loving kiss to Morgans teeth indented lips, Hotch could feel Morgans now free tears bouncing off his own cheek. Hotch wiped away the streaks of saline and pain with the pad of his thumb "my sweet boy" Hotch murmured warmly, smiling gently at the recovering Morgan. "lay down on the bed, on your back." Hotch instructed striding over to the coat tree and hanging up his jacket and tie and rolling up his sleeves, Morgan always loved when Hotch rolled his sleeves up. like a geisha reveling a calculated hint of flesh, it made Morgans heart thrum. Hotch sat on the end of the bed and removed his shoes. pulling himself up to sit cross legged on the bed in line with Morgans torso. Hotch reached into the near by night stand and pulled out a jar of coconut oil and a small remote. clicking the remote jazz noir began lilting from the speakers in the 4 corners of the room. Hotch returned the remote to the drawer and pulled out a dark blue swatch of silk "lift your head"  
"Hotch!" was Morgans one word protest eyes spiked with age'd fear  
"Morgan...?"  
"a blindfold?! really man?!" setting aside the Dom mask Hotch replied  
"do you think I'm going to do something you wont like?" Morgans mouth went slack  
"ummm..."  
"and even if i did ...are you restrained"  
"no"  
"is the door locked"  
"no"  
"are the windows"  
"no "  
"are you gagged"  
"no"  
"have i ever tired to do you harm "  
"no"came his repeated reply devoid of its previous distempered bravado  
"I'm here for you Morgan, I'm not going to surprise you with anything...i want to try and help you get out of your head and into your tactile senses...but if you say no, ill put it away." Morgan closed his mouth, persed his lips and lifted his head. Hotch gently wrapped it around his eyes and tied it once in a lose knot behind one ear "thank you" Hotch said sweetly a small smile in his voice. Morgan could hear Hotch unscrewing the lid to the oil and his body tensed. pondering all of the tawdry and harmful possibilities "I'm going to touch you" Morgan nodded thankful for the heads up. Hotch set to work massaging Morgans arms one then the other by the time Hotch got to his feet Morgan was a purring puddle of chocolate thunder. after working all of Morgans limbs he removed the blind fold  
"how do you feel"  
"better"  
"here drink some water, massages release toxins and i don't want you getting a head ache...so how far do you want this to go"  
"tonight or in general"  
"tonight"  
"how far do i want it to go?" this brought a blush to Morgans cheeks that surprised him "well..." Morgan began his voice thick with nerves..."permission to be frank sir?"  
"permission granted"  
"Hotch...i find you so fucking attractive" Hotch nodded but otherwise remained level as always  
"why"  
"why? well, as far as women are concerned my type is...consenting adults who aren't bigots...but with men..."there was a pause and they both knew why "i'm...more picky, i need someone MORE dominate more...alpha than i am...i cant just....kneeeel to anyone i need a man who is know can handle power and not do harm -Hotch your a stone cold bad ass who dose nothing more harmful with power than having Garcia drug tested" Hotch smiled, laughing slightly "now I'm sure an experienced Dom like you can think of many non sexual ways to make this work but...if...if you share my attraction..."Morgans nervousness melted away and was superseded by a flirtatious smirk that Hotch had seen many a time directed at some beautiful unnamed girl...it was a whole other ball game when it was directed at him. "Hotch there are..." Dereks eyes took on a smoldering glow "so many things i would be willing to do...with you..." Morgan paused rolling his lip in "i just never thought i would get the chance, hell i felt like a deviant every time i even entertained the thought of us...together...i don't expect a romantic relationship" Morgan scooted closer to Hotch who sat casually on the edge of the bed "but.." for the first time that night, Morgan reached out to Hotch, coming to land on his upper thigh "i have always wanted to know what was under that...suit of armor, and" Morgans eyes took on a bottomlessly deep gaze "you've proven...time and again that despite my natural inclination...i can trust you." Hotch seized the moment in his own way and let the steel of his Dom face melt into the warm glow of Aarons elusive smile. a few seconds of gentle Hotchner sunlight and the Dom persona returned, grabbing Morgans wrist he lifted his hand  
"did i say you could touch me" he questioned commandingly, with stern furrowed brows. before Morgan had time to be puzzled by the sudden change in demeanor Hotches glow returned as he sweetly pressed a kiss to the palm of the hand he held. Hotch may be a Dom but he knew the value of gentility, particularly with a man whos' past was as littered with pain, loss, and abuse as Dereks was.  
\---  
Morgan rolled over "would you be comfortable with me putting a plug in" Morgan shifted turning his head  
"depends" Hotch held up the plug in a silent answer. it was small enough to disappear in Hotches closed hand "sure Morgan rolled back over as Hotch began working his hands into the thick muscle of Morgans thighs. Morgan could feel his uncharacteristically shy member pulsing to life  
"Don't hold your breath " Hotch instructed he began gently working his fingers over Morgans nervous entrance. Morgan exhaled as he did Hotch slid one finger in up to the first knuckle  
_"was he wearing gloves?_ " Morgan pondered, Hotch felt no release in the tight ring of muscle taking his free hand and praising his parentage for his long arms he raked his nails through Dereks' close cropped hair "I'm not really into hair pulling" Morgan joked flashing a radiant smile, the giggle did the trick and slid in up to the second knuckle  
"why are you going so slowly"  
"are you... in a hurry "  
"no but...your being so...your taking..."  
"such good care of you" Morgan fell silent and laid his head back on the pillow  
\---  
after what seemed like an hour of languid prep work the moment of truth had arrived. Morgan cleared his throat and clenched his jaw  
"Hotch"  
"yes"  
"can i get real with you for a sec"  
"of course"  
"I've been with men before but i" Derek took a pregnant pause "I haven't..." Hotch had a feeling he knew what Morgan was getting at but he was going to make him say it, this was part of his job. helping Morgan work out his mental and emotional knots as well as physical and sexual "i have always been on top even with other male Doms I've never let any of them.." another long pause. his eyes dratted around the room looking for answers he already possessed but could not bare to utter "i haven't let anyone inside since Carl" was Morgans hurried conclusion. Hotch presumed he choose that wording to convey not only his physical isolation but also his emotional reclusiveness "Hotch...i...i want you inside me" Hotch replied with a barely tamed growl  
"stomach, back or knees," Hotch asked he knew which one he would pick but wanted to leave it up to Derek. Morgan pondered for a second before simply replying  
"back" Morgan answered, Hotch smiled slightly suprised. Morgan laid back letting his knees fall to either side. Hotch positioned himself in between Morgans splayed legs, aligning his untouched member with Morgans worked open orifice. Meeting his dark eyes to Morgans. Aaron slid in up to the hilt in one gentle fluid motion. Derek mouth dropped open jaw tense brow furrowed. Hotch laid a steady hand on Morgans waist "tell me when" Hotch instructed Derek closed his eyes and laid his head back, letting his legs come to rest against Hotches. Morgan laid their willing his mind and body to relax as Morgans muscles reacted to the painfully familiar but long since felt sensation. his mind hurled images of horrors long since past. at this Morgan felt Hotches hand on his. opening his eyes he watched as Hotch guided his palm to his somewhat strained erection "show me how you like to be touched Derek" the concoction of tenderness and searing heat in Hotches voice made his stomach contort. snapping out of his unwilling internal trance Morgan took hold of his almost untouched member and worked himself the way he had most of his grown life. head lolling back against the pillow in pleasure. Hotch watched patiently as Morgans shyness receded and his hips began to rock slightly, mouth relaxing in a breathless sigh. biting down gently on his lip Morgan opened his eyes, now pooled with lust  
"Aaron" Morgan called out wrapping his free hand around Hotches hip "please" was his one word request and Hotch needed nothing else. starting a languid roll Hotch drew out his thrusts attempting to match his movements to those of Morgans hand  
\---  
Morgans climax came paired with a contorting cacophony of emotions and sensations his exclamations alternated between moaning and crying laughing and sobbing. the cannon ball of his orgasm rocketed through the adamantine shield he had constructed around himself. years of tension pain sorrow drained from him in an instant. Derek was by no means fixed but the gaping wound he called his past felt a little less raw, little less likely to pull him down


End file.
